


Star Wars Hamilton drabbles

by Red_Vines



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Seduction to the Dark Side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Vines/pseuds/Red_Vines
Summary: This is a drabble parody inspired by Star Wars, Hamilton and some online fan opinions/feelings. Hope you like it!
Relationships: Firmus Piett & Luke Skywalker, Firmus Piett & Maximilian Veers, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 43
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	1. Empire Refuted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How To Design Your Own Prosthesis And Turn The Project Into A Bonding Experience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174143) by [Jackdaw_Kraai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw_Kraai/pseuds/Jackdaw_Kraai). 



> I do not own Star Wars or Hamilton. Those are owned by George Lucas, Lin-Manuel Miranda, and Disney, not me.  
> I did not write this with any person in mind, just the knowledge of pro-Empire fans and pro-Jedi fans; then it sort of devolved from there.  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------  
> The idea for this came to me during some discussions on the New Star Wars Canon discord. Thanks to all of you for inspiring me to write this and giving me the courage to actually post my parodies online!

[Pro-Empire Person]

Hear ye, hear ye! My name is unknown on Tumblr, see

And I present “Free Thoughts on the

Jedi Order in the Star Wars Universe!”

Heed not this rabble who are so pro-jedi

They have not your interests at heart

[Pro-Jedi #1]

Oh my God. Tear this dude apart

[Pro-Empire Person]

Their chaos and bloodshed are not a solution

True fans will not be lead you astray

Their writings do not speak for me

[Pro-Jedi #2]

Let zem be

[Pro-Empire Person]

Their writings are a dangerous game

Hope Palpatine shows you his mercy

For shame, for shame…

[Pro-Jedi #3 & _ Pro-Empire Person _ ]

Yo!

He'd kill you all and revel in your painful screams

Cause his Empire’s comin'

The pro-Jedi are gonna win this

It's hard to listen to you with a straight face

_ Heed not this rabble who are so pro-jedi _

_ They have not your interests at heart _

Chaos and bloodshed already haunt them, honestly you shouldn't even talk

And what about Jabiim? Look at the cost

N' all that we've lost n' you still are pro-Empire?!

_ Their chaos and bloodshed are not a solution _

_ True fans will not be lead you astray _

_ Their writings do not speak for me _

My porg speaks more eloquently than thee

_ Their writings are a dangerous game _

But strangely, your fleas are the same

_ Hope Palpatine shows you his mercy _

Does he know [of] mercy?

_ For shame _

For pro-Jedi Revolution

_ For shame! _

[All]

For the revolution!

[Pro-Empire Person]

Heed—

[Pro-Jedi #3]

If you repeat yourself again I’m gonna—

[Pro-Empire Person/Pro-Jedi #3]

Scream—

[Pro-Jedi #3]

Honestly, look at me, please don’t read!

[Pro-Empire Person]

Not your interests—

[Pro-Jedi #3]

Don’t post comments here for free then not debate with me!

Why should a single man across the galaxy revoke all civil liberty?

[Moderator]

Everybody, please!

[Pro-Jedi #3]

I’d rather be divisive than stuck a captive, drop these niceties

[All]

Silence! Message from Palpatine!

Message from Palpatine!

[All]

Message from Palpatine!


	2. I'll Be Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palpatine a la King George. ‘Nough said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own Hamilton or Star Wars.  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Palps worked his way into _Empire Refuted_ and so, here it is!

[Palpatine]

You say

The price of my war’s not a price that you’re willing to pay

You cry

Out for help from me as nonhumans enter my slavery

Why so sad?

Remember I’ve made some arrangements so you go away

Now you’re making me mad

Remember, despite this estrangement, I’m your man

I’ll be back, soon you’ll see

Of my spirit you will not be free

I’ll be back, time will tell

You’ll remember this I did foretell

Oceans rise, empires will not fall

I’ll still be here when your descendants fall

And when push comes to shove

I will send a full clone battalion to remind you of my love!

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da

Da da dat dat da ya da!

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da

Da da dat dat da…

You say taxes are draining and you can’t go on

You’ll be the one complaining ‘cause I’m not gone...

And no, don’t change the subject

Cuz fear’s my favorite subject

My chaotic, eternal subject

The Dark Side’s now my subject

Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…

I’ll be back like before

You may fight but I will win the war

Despise love, I want your praise

And I’ll love this till my dying days

When you’re gone, I’ll go mad

As you see, my Empire’s not so bad

But when push comes to shove

I'll still kill your friends and family to remind you of my "love"

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da

Da da dat dat da ya da!

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da

Da da dat—

Everybody!

[Chorus: All]

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da

Da da dat dat da ya da!

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da

Dat dat da ya da!


	3. Dear Luke and Leia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got another bout of inspiration! This time the parody is set after the twins birth but before Padme passes away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to [@KittyPaws](/users/KittyPaws) for the uplifting comment and encouragement!  
> ————————————————————-  
> I’d also like to dedicate this one to Jackdaw_Kraai; this one is for you and your Guides series!

[Padmé]

My little Leia, what to say to you?

You have my eyes 

You have a dragon’s name

When you came into the world, you cried. Your dad broke my heart

I wish I could gift a republic to you

Imperial life is simply not my style

While you smile, i am knocked out, and fall apart

And I thought I was so smart

You will come of age with this cruel nation

We bled and fought for you, couldn’t make it right for you

Hope you’ll have a strong enough foundation

So it’ll return with you, you’ll do what we can’t do

And you'll blow us all away

Someday, someday

Yeah, you'll blow us all away

Someday, someday

[Anakin]

Oh Luke, when you smile I am undone

My son

Look at my son

Pride is not the word I'm looking for

There is so much more inside me now

Oh Luke, you outshine Tatooine’s suns

My son

When you smile, I fall apart

And I thought I was so smart

My father wasn't around 

[Padmé]

Don’t want Emperor around

[Anakin and  Padmé ]

I swear that

I'll be around for you  I will watch over you

[Anakin]

I’ll do whatever it takes

[Padmé]

I made a million mistakes

[Padmé/Anakin]

I'll make the world safe and sound for you

Will come of age with with this cruel nation

We bled and fought for you, didn’t make it right for you

If we lay a strong enough foundation

We'll pass it on to you, you’ll do what we can’t do

And you'll blow us all away

Someday, someday

Yeah, you'll blow us all away

Someday, someday


	4. Luke's New Right Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piett dealing with the aftermath of the latest in Jackdaw_Kraai's amazing Guides series. This is simply how I imagine him and the others on board the Lady Ex reacting to the latest developments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hamilton (Disney and Lin-Manuel Miranda), Star Wars (Disney), or [@Jackdaw_Kraai](/users/Jackdaw_Kraai/)'s Guides series. I don't want to own them; but I like playing with the characters from these works. 
> 
> I also owe thanks for this to [@ChaoticNeutral18](/users/ChaoticNeutral18/) for the assistance with this!

[COMPANY]

Admiral Ozzel’s got traitors on Lady Ex.

32 thousand troops; led by Luke’s Father

[ENSEMBLE 1 & _ENSEMBLE 2_ ] 

32 thousand troops search the Lady harder

_32 thousand troops search the Lady harder_

No way to escape the troops, 

_Can’t escape the troops!_

No way to escape the troops!

_Can’t escape the troops!_

[OZZELL]

As kid in the elite 

I knew I would go far, 

I was a rising star

I didn’t have to work to-

[PIETT/NAVY OFFICERS/CLONES]

Rise up!

[OZZELL]

When they tell my story 

I am gonna die in a ditch 

and be sneered on in this story, 

I will not

[OZZELL/PIETT/NAVY OFFICERS/CLONES]

Rise up!

[OZZELL]

I wanted this command

But there’s only one man 

Vader sees as his right hand 

And he will

[OZZELL/PIETT/NAVY OFFICERS/CLONES]

Rise up!

[OZZELL]

Can’t understand how he can 

[OZZELL/PIETT/NAVY OFFICERS/CLONES]

Rise up! Rise up!

[OZZELL]

Here he comes!

[NAVY OFFICERS]

Here comes our Admiral!

[GENERAL VEERS]

Ladies and gentlemen!

[NAVY OFFICERS]

Here comes our Admiral!

[GENERAL VEERS]

The moment you've been waiting for!

[NAVY OFFICERS]

Here comes our Admiral!

[GENERAL VEERS]

The pride of Death Squadron!

[NAVY OFFICERS]

Here comes the Admiral!

[GENERAL VEERS]

Firmus Piett!

[PIETT & _NAVY OFFICERS_ & **Ozzell** ]

We may have been bombed,

_What?_

But not out manned,

_What?_

We’ve got numbers

And a plan

**F*** F*** F*** F***!**

**F*** F*** F*** F***!**

We’re gonna make an all out stand

Ayo I’ma need a right hand for this man!

[PIETT]

Check it-

Can I be real a second?

For just a millisecond?

Let down my guard and tell you troopers how I feel this second?

I heard you say that I’m the model of a true and lethal admiral, 

the admired Axxilan pirate hunter whose men have already 

up and put me upon a pedestal 

Writin orders and commandin’

Toleratin’ Ozzell slanderins 

But he’s no longer in the room

This truth is now before you when that explosion went...

[NAVY OFFICERS]

Boom!

[PIETT]

Any hope to know how he is is fleetin’ 

But we must keep leading and huntin'

Down all traitors fleeing!

Docs’ll put a stop to the bleeding as

Vader is seething,

He can’t heal Luke and look:

[PIETT & _NAVY OFFICERS_ & **OZZELL/TRAITORS** ]

They are outgunned

_What?_

Outmanned

_What?_

Outnumbered

Outplanned

**F*** F*** F*** F*** F***!**

**F*** F*** F*** F*** F***!**

We’re gonna make an all out stand

Ayo, he’s gonna need a new right-hand

Incoming!

[LUKE & _ZEV_ ]

They try to take down the battery check the damages

_Rah!_

We gotta stop ‘em and rob ‘em of any advantages

_Rah!_

Let's take a stand with our stamina; Vader’s here with us

Me? I won't abandon ship

Erribas? let's steal their cannons-

_Shh-boom!_

[COMPANY]

Boom!

[PIETT]

Goes the printer, watch the blood and the shit spray and...

[COMPANY]

Boom!

[PIETT]

Goes another, but we’re gaining on them, hey! and...

[COMPANY]

Boom!

[PIETT]

They try outside to slip and...

[COMPANY]

Boom!

[PIETT]

We just lost a little bit and...

[COMPANY]

Boom!

[GENERAL VEERS] 

We gotta make more SUTA quick, we can't afford another slip

[PIETT]

Blasters and clones giddyup

I decide to divvy up 

my forces, they're restless as traitors try to cut my Lady up

Not close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny

I scream in the face of these traitors’ mutiny:

"Are these the men with which I worked to defend the Empire?"

We lurk at midnight, watch em from the distance

I cannot be everywhere at once, people!

I'm in dire need of assistance...

[TRAITOR OFFICER]

Your excellency, sir!

[PIETT]

Who are you?

[TRAITOR OFFICER]

A core-world officer?

Permission to state my case?

[PIETT]

As you were

[TRAITOR OFFICER]

Sir

Sir, I was a captain under Needa and then Ozzell

Until he caught a forcechoke in the neck from disrepect

And well, in summary

I think that I could be of some assistance

I admire how you keep fighting for the Empire 

But keep your distance

[PIETT]

Huh

[TRAITOR OFFICER]

I have some questions, a couple of suggestions 

Lord Vader’s hunt? do not abet…

[PIETT]

Yes?

[TRAITOR OFFICER]

Well-

[LUKE]

Admiral Piett, you wanted to see me?

[PIETT]

Yes Luke, come in, have you met Mr. ...?

[LUKE]

Yes, sir

[LUKE AND TRAITOR OFFICER]

We keep meeting

[TRAITOR OFFICER]

As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out

[PIETT]

You cur?

[TRAITOR OFFICER]

Sir?

[PIETT]

Close the door on your way out

[LUKE]

Have I done something wrong, sir?

[PIETT]

On the contrary

I called you here because our odds are beyond scary

Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh

[LUKE]

Sir?

[PIETT]

Luke, how come no one but you gets the last laugh?

[LUKE]

Sir!

[PIETT]

Don't get me wrong, you're a young man, of great renown

I know you fixed the clone armor in a month, nothing keeps you down

Vader tried to kill whoever set fire to you...

[LUKE]

Don’t make me leave the Lady! Wait, he _tried_ to do so?

[PIETT]

Why're you upset?

[LUKE]

I'm not-

[PIETT]

It's alright, you’ve had some Flights, you've got a hunger

I was just like you when I was younger

Head full of common sense, don’t make [my] paperwork harder?

[LUKE]

Yes

[PIETT]

Dying is easy, young man. Living is harder

[LUKE]

Why are you telling me this?

[PIETT]

I'm being honest

I'm working with a third of what our emp’ror has promised

This is a powder keg about to explode

I’d be grateful if you’d help lighten our load. So?

[COMPANY (EXCEPT LUKE)]

I will help this man out a lot!

I will give these men what I’ve got!

Ayo, I'm just like my country, I'm young

Scrappy and hungry!

[LUKE]

I am not throwing away my shot!

[PIETT]

Son

[PIETT & COMPANY]

They are outgunned, outmanned!

[LUKE]

You need all the help you can get

I have some friends. Zev, all my clone friends,

Gen. Veers and you, Piett, okay, what else?

[PIETT & COMPANY]

Outnumbered, outplanned!

[LUKE]

They may have spies on the inside

But our men won’t let any of these things slide

I'll work with Erribas and catalogue our supplies, 

you rally the guys, you are the master of surprise

I'll rise above my station, organize your information,

‘til we overcome this situation. Sir!

[NAVY OFFICERS]

Here comes the Admiral!

[LUKE]

Rise up!

Rise up!

[NAVY OFFICERS]

Here comes the Admiral!

[LUKE]

Rise up! [COMPANY]

Boom!

Chicka-boom!

[NAVY OFFICERS]

Here comes the Admiral!

[BOTH VEERS]

Rise up!

[BOTH VEERS/LUKE’S CLONE GUARDS]

Rise up! [KIX]

Whoa, whoa, whoa...

Whoa, whoa, whoa...

[KIX AND BOTH VEERS/LUKE’S CLONE GUARDS]

Whoa, whoa, whoa...

[ZEV/LEIA/BIGGS]

What?

[ZEV/LEIA/BIGGS]

What?

[ZEV/LEIA/BIGGS]

What?

[FULL COMPANY]

Here comes the Admiral!

[LUKE]

What?

[PIETT]

And Luke with a new right hand!

[FULL COMPANY]

Boom!


	5. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Obi-Wan trying to figure out what went wrong and caused Anakin to choose to turn to the Dark Side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don’t own any of the source material. Please don’t reproduce/copy this work onto other sites without my consent.  
> I know the original song was focused on romantic love, but I tried to emphasize the platonic love of close friends/family in this one.

I saved every mem’ry you shared with me  
From the moment Jinn left us  
I said you’d be mine  
You agree to be mine  
My Padawan mine

Do you know what master Yoda said  
When the council first saw you arrive?  
He said: "Be careful with that one, child  
his fear may take him too close to Dark Side."

You and your energy flooded my senses  
Together we weren’t defenseless  
You saved me in palaces and in Gundark nests  
We saved cathedrals

I'm re-reading the memories of you and me  
I'm searching and scanning for answers  
All through my mind  
For some kind of sign  
I and my padawan mine  
The world seemed to burn  
Burn

You trusted the chancellor, didn’t you  
You told the whole world how the Jedi brought everything down  
The Jedi were wrong  
In clearing your name  
You have killed childrens’ lives

Do you know what Yoda said  
When he saw what you'd done?  
He said: "No longer your padawan  
Twisted and consumed by the dark."

You and your words obsessed with your legacy  
Your sentences border on senseless  
And you are paranoid in every sentence said  
How they perceive you-  
You, you, you

I'm erasing myself from the narrative  
Let future historians wonder  
How Obi wan reacted  
When you broke his heart  
You have torn it all apart  
I'm watching it burn  
Watching it burn

This Darth has no right to my heart  
This Darth has no place for [a] kid’s bed  
You don't get to know what I said  
I'm burning the memories  
Taking the two beings  
that might have redeemed you

You forfeit all rights to my heart  
You forfeit the place in our bed  
You'll sleep and regret instead  
With only the memories  
of being my Padawan mine

I hope that you burn


	6. That Would Be Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin finding out Padme’s pregnant, a la Hamilton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned in the NSWC server, there are a lot of parallels between Hamilton and Star Wars. I really didn’t need to modify much of these lyrics.

Padmé:

Look around, look around at how lucky we are

To be alive right now

Look around, look around…

Anakin:

How long have you known?

Padmé:

A month or so

Anakin:

Padmé, you should have told me

Padmé:

I hoped you’d come back to Coruscant a month ago

Anakin:

No

Padmé:

Wanted the Council to send you home

Anakin:

You should have told me

Padmé:

I'm not sorry

Padmé (Anakin):

I knew you'd fight until the war was won (The war's not done)

But you deserve a chance to meet this young one

Look around, look around at how lucky we are

To be alive right now

Anakin:

Will you relish being a poor Jedi’s wife

Unable to provide for your life?

Padmé:

I relish being your wife

Look around, look around…

Look at where you are

Look at where you started

The fact that you're alive is a miracle

Just stay alive, that would be enough

And if this child

Shares a fraction of your smile

Or a fragment of your mind, look out world!

That would be enough

I don't pretend to know

The challenges you're facing

The thoughts you keep erasing and creating in your mind

But I'm not afraid

I know who I married

So long as you come home at the end of the day

That would be enough

We don't need a legacy

We don't need money

If I could grant you peace of mind

If you could let me inside your heart…

Oh, let me be a part of the narrative

In the story they will write someday

Let this moment be the first chapter:

Where you decide to stay

And I could be enough

And we could be enough

That would be enough


	7. To Never Ever Trust Chancellor Palpatine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Vader and Obi-Wan’s thoughts during their duel on the Death Star, a la Hamilton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don’t own any of the source material. 
> 
> This is based on the snippet that was written by the awesome Artikka! Check out her works [here](/users/Artikka/). Thanks for the inspiration!

MALE COMPANY:

One two three four

FULL COMPANY (EXCEPT Anakin AND Obi-Wan):

Five six seven eight nine—

Anakin:

There are ten things you need to know

COMPANY:

Number one!

Anakin:

They flew into the docking bay anon

I was forced to take Grand Moff Tarkin on as my—

Anakin AND COMPANY:

Number two!

Anakin:

Obi-Wan arrived with his crew:

A smuggler, Wookiee, farm-boy, and two droids that I once knew

COMPANY:

Number three!

Anakin:

I watched Obi-Wan examine the terrain

I wish I could tell you what was happ’ning in his brain

This man has ruined my Sith Lord pursuits!

COMPANY:

Most disputes die cause they can’t shoot!

Number four!

Anakin:

Obi-Wan took an offensive position

Looking, to the world, like a man on a mission

This is a leader with a marksman’s ability

The farm boy turned around so he could see this clearly

COMPANY

Five!

Anakin

Now I didn’t know this at the time

But we were—

Anakin AND _Padme_ : 

In the same memory  _In the same memory_

On Mustafar, is that _On Mustafar, is that_

Why— _Why—_

COMPANY:

Six!

Anakin:

He seemed to hold his saber with less vigor?

I watched as he methodically attacked, and quickly flipped the trigger

COMPANY:

Seven!

Anakin:

Confession time? here’s a great loss:

My subordinates’ll tell you I’m a terrible boss

COMPANY:

Number eight!

Anakin/Obi-Wan/ENSEMBLE MEN:

Your last chance to negotiate

The circle’s now complete, no more time now to wait

Anakin:

They won’t teach you this in your classes

But look it up, obi-wan was as slow as molasses

Why? If not to take deadly aim?

It’s him or me, the world will never be the same

I had only one thought before the slaughter:

This man will not take my limbs this time, that marauder!

COMPANY:

Number nine!

Anakin:

Look him in the eye, swing the blade higher

Summon all the courage you require

Then count:

COMPANY:

One two three four five six seven eight nine

Number ten! Blades higher!—

Obi-Wan:

I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory

Is this where it gets me, on my feet, sev’ral feet ahead of me?

I see it coming, do I run or defend this one or let it be?

There is no beat, no melody

Anakin, my Padawan, my enemy

Maybe the last face I ever see

If I throw away my shot, is this how you’ll remember me?

What if this saber is my legacy?

Legacy. What is a legacy?

It’s planting seeds in a garden you never get to see

I wrote some notes at the beginning of a song someone will sing for me

The Rebellion, you great unfinished symphony, you sent for me

You let me make a difference

A place where even Force Sensitive infants

Can leave their fingerprints and rise up

I’m running out of time. I’m running, and my time’s up

Wise up. Eyes up

I catch a glimpse of the other side

Cody leads a soldiers’ chorus on the other side

Satine and Siri are on the other side

They’re with my family on the other side

Qui Gon is watching from the other side

Teach me how to say goodbye

Rise up, rise up, rise up

The twins

You two, take your time

I’ll see you on the other side

Raise a glass to freedom...

Anakin AND COMPANY:

He doesn’t block the blade in time—

Anakin:

Huh!

Anakin:

I strike him right above his ribs

I walk towards him, but the body vanished away

The others fly out towards across the Rebellion

I get a drink

COMPANY:

Aaaah

Aaaah

Aaaah

Anakin:

I hear wailing in the Force, see

COMPANY:

Aaaah

Aaaah

Aaaah

Anakin:

My master says “Good job this time”

COMPANY:

Aaaah

Aaaah

Aaaah

Anakin:

They say

Anakin AND Padme:

Little Luke and Leia—

Anakin:

Were both horrified when he died

Death doesn’t discriminate

Between the sinners and the saints

It takes and it takes and it takes

History obliterates

In every picture it paints

It paints me and all my mistakes

When Hardeen aimed

At the sky

Obi seemed to be the first one to die

But I’m the one who paid for it

I survived, but I paid for it

Now I’m the villain in your history

I was too young and blind to see...

I should’ve known

I should’ve known

To never, to never ever, trust 

Chancellor Palpatine

I should have never ever trusted

Emperor Palpatine...


	8. Can’t Let Go Of This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palpatine and the Dark Side’s seduction of Anakin, a la Hamilton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t own any source material such as the original lyrics.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Original inspiration for this song modification goes to [anemoia](/users/anemoia)!

[Palpatine:]  
There's nothing like being in the city  
Someone under stress hears the Dark Side talking pretty  
There's trouble in the air, you can smell it  
And Anakin's all by himself. I'll let him tell it

[Anakin:]  
I hadn’t slept in a week-   
I was weak, i was awake.  
You’d never see a bastard orphan more in need of a break.   
Longing for Ahsoka, missing my wife  
That’s when such anger and rage  
Meddled more with my life.   
It said:

[Dark Side:]  
I know you are a man of honor  
I'm so sorry to bother you, you know  
But to the Council you can’t go, what you did still breaks the Co-ode…

[Anakin:]  
I heard:

[Dark Side:]  
Our opponents just feel wrong  
Beatin' Obi, they anger me, there’s Dooku see...  
Council expects me, the “Chosen One”  
And now this duel with Dooku’s done.

[Anakin:]  
Said I should let all of this go, to formal trial Dooku should go, was told 

[Palpatine:]  
You're too kind, sir

[Anakin:]  
I went to put both sabers away  
Sheev’s face had no trace of dismay, he said:

[Palpatine:]  
Kill him now, sir

[Anakin:]  
I thought, "that is not the Jedi way- I could feel Obi-Wan’s dismay,"  
Sheev glowed red, he turned to me and said  
“To the Republic not a friend [and]:”

[Dark Side:]  
Hooray!

[Anakin:]  
Uh, yay?....

[Dark Side:]  
Congrats today…

[Anakin:]  
That's when I began to pray:  
Force, show me how to  
Say no to this  
I don't know how to  
Say no to this

Oh Ashla, Dooku was helpless  
And now his body's headless

[Dark Side:]  
Whoa...

[Anakin:]  
No, show me how to

[Anakin/Ensemble:]  
Say no to this

[Anakin:]  
I don't know how to

[Anakin/Ensemble:]  
Say no to this

[Anakin:]  
To be calm, I'm tryin' to go

[Ensemble:]  
Go! Go! Go!

[Anakin:]  
But this rage in my mind, and I don't say…

[Ensemble:]  
No! No!  
Say no to this!  
No! No!  
Say no to this!  
No! No!  
Say no to this!  
No! No!  
Say no to this!

[Hamilton:]  
I wish I could say that was the last time  
I said that last time. It became a pastime  
Not long after this endeavor I received a message  
From Palpatine, still trusted, even better, it said:

[Palpatine:]  
Dear Sir, I hope this letter finds you in good health  
And in a calm enough position to go stealth  
On the types of people you thought that you could trust  
You see, I heard Obi-Wan and your wife decided to

[Hamilton:]  
Fuuuu...

[Palpatine:]  
Uh-oh! You see these are just rumors small and subtle  
So you to pay ‘em back for this betrayal- on the double!  
And hey, you can keep sayin’ the Jedi are right  
If the price is right: if not you could be killin’ your wife

[Anakin:]  
I hid the message and I raced to her place  
Screamed, "How could you?!" in her face  
She said:

[Padmé:]  
No, sir!

[Anakin:]  
Half dressed, apologetic  
A mess, she looked pathetic, she cried:

[Padmé:]  
What’s this rumor!

[Anakin:]  
So was our whole love story a setup?

[Padmé:]  
I have never known any other!

[Anakin:]  
Stop crying  
Goddammit, get up!

[Padmé:]  
Eww- Obi-Wan is like a brother

[Anakin:]  
I am ruined...

[Padmé Anakin:]  
Please don't leave me with you here like this I am helpless — how could they do this?  
Just be yourself, I’m yours and you can have me  
I don't want you  
It’s only you I want I don't want you  
For you I pray I can’t  
The baby! stay

[Dark Side Anakin Ensemble:]  
Force, show me how to say no to this Say no to this  
Power I don't know how to say no to this Say no to this  
‘Cause my situation's helpless  
Helpless  
And the Dark Side’s screaming, "Hell, yes."  
Let go!  
No, show me how to let go of this Say no to this  
Why can you not just say yes? How can I say no to this? Say no to this  
There is nowhere I can go  
Go! Go! Go!  
With all this rage I cannot let... Go!  
Yes Yes Say no to this! No!  
Yes Yes Say no to this! No!  
Yes Ye-ye-yes Say no to this! No!  
Yes Yes Say no to this!  
Say no to this...  
I don't let go of this Don't say no to this  
There is nowhere I can go  
Go! Go! Go!

[Palpatine:]  
So?

[Anakin:]  
No one else needs to know


End file.
